DESTINO
by aliss12
Summary: Aparece una nueva joven en Konoha que traerá nuevas cosas con ella malas y buenas. Venganza, celos, traición, sangre. Guerra, amor, risas, lagrimas, esperanza, luz, etc. Konoha otra vez está en guerra, ¿Qué pasara esta vez con nuestra querida aldea?¿Danzo no fue asesinado?Una sas realmente inesperadas. y lo mejor un nuevo romance,*cero sasusaku es algo muy parecido*


En la entrada de Konoha se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros lacios y largos y con unos ojos verdes zafiro q hipnotizaban a cualquiera, esta se encontraba desmayada y su chakra se encontraba muy bajo y la fuerte tormenta no le favorecía en nada fue entonces q un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules la encontró y la llevo al hospital.

Paso un mes y la muchacha no despertaba, su chakra seguía demasiado bajo y su fiebre no le bajaba. Llegaron a creer q no viviría claro excepto Naruto

vieja! No la deje morir dattebayo – le gritaba a una señora rubia a cual tenía una mano en la sien tratando de controlar su dolor en la cabeza/p

i callate Naruto! Estoy asiendo todo lo posible – grito asiendo q el muchacho se hiciera pequeño - además xq te interesa tanto si vive o muere? La conocías? – pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta pues Naruto es alguien muy noble y no le sorprendería q se preocupara x un completo desconocido

No lo se dattebayo pero me recuerda a alguien – confeso el rubio y dejo pensativa a Tsunade tratando de recordar si la conocía

Tsunade iba a contestarle cuando Shizune entro.

Tsunade-sama la muchacha acaba de despertar, además tuvo un mejoramiento de su chakra repentinamente – informo la muchacha.

Gracias Shizune – volteo a ver a Naruto el cual se encontraba emocionado x q al fin la muchacha había despertado – no querías ir a verla? – le cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento le iba a decir q fuera pero ya no era necesario el rubio ya había ido corriendo a la habitación de la muchacha. Tsunade soltó un suspiro y se encamino a la habitación 502 q era donde se encontraba la muchacha. Tsunade sonrió con sorna, de seguro Naruto no sabía cuál era la habitación adecuada

Del otro lado del hospital se encontraba cierto rubio abriendo cada puerta del hospital pues se le había olvidado preguntar cuál era la habitación adecuada

Seguro será esta dattebayo – dijo el rubio muy seguro de sí mismo puesto q era la ultima habitación de ese piso

Entrando se encontró a la muchacha q es realmente linda de una piel blanca o mejor dicho pálida y de cabellos negros lacios y largos y con unos ojos verdes zafiro q lo hipnotizaron. A la muchacha le estaban checando puesto acababa de despertar.

Hola – saludo el rubio alegremente

La muchacha lo volteo a ver con una mirada triste y apagada la cual Naruto noto pero al reconocerlo ensancho los ojos y le vio un brillo de felicidad y sonrió.

Naruto – dijo en un susurro pues no había usado su voz por un mes entero

Soy yo Dattebayo te conozco? – pregunto rascándose la cabeza y riendo.

Soy yo Alice Kisho no te acuerdas de mí? – pregunto y como no consiguió respuesta siguió presentándose – hermana mayor y gemela de Sakura Haruno tu compañera del equipo 7 – diciendo esto último Naruto ensancho los ojos y corrió a abrazar a Alice y empezó a llorar

Aliss-san eres tu verdad Dattebayo te extrañe tanto - dijo afirmando – por mas q te busque no pude encontrarte

También te extrañe Naruto – dijo aceptando el abrazo del rubio y recibiendo aquella calidez la cual emanaba Naruto y la q tanto extrañaba

Voy a contarles a Sasuke y Sakura-san – dijo de repente y la soltó de la misma manera y salió disparado(corriendo) x la ventana y Alice se quedo viendo el vacio de la ventana,

Ya puedes pasar vieja – dijo en tono tranquilo

Que ha pasado? – pregunto ignorando completamente el hecho de haber sido llamada vieja

Vengo a dar mi ayuda para matar a Danzo y a los Akatsuki - dijo – sin mirar a Tsunade

Dar tu ayuda? – arqueo una ceja sabiendo de ante mano q era ella quien necesitaba la ayuda pero si lo pensaba si le serviría a ella para poder proteger a Konoha

Ok la aceptare pero no será fácil acabar con ellos

Ha para ustedes pero para mi será pan comido – dijo con un tono altanero y mas alto puesto a q ya se había acostumbrado a usar su voz de nuevo

Y xq estas tan segura? - pregunto Tsunade arqueando una ceja

Xq yo tengo juventud y belleza y es algo q tú no tienes v-i-e-j-a – dijo parándose de la cama para ponerse al lado de la ventana

Niñata traidora, malnacida – dijo acercándose a ella de manera peligrosa y chasqueando los dedos pero Alice no parecía inmutarse justo cuando el puñetazo iba a darle en cara a Alice lo detuvo y también en ese mismo momento Naruto entro jalando a Sakura y a Sasuke dejándolas en una posición muy comprometedora

Aa,,alice – tartamudo Sakura al darse cuenta de la persona de cabellera negra y ojos Zafiro

Sakura.

POV ALICE

Esta es la primera vez q cruzo palabra con Sakura, la verdad a crecido mucho, ya es toda una señorita

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sakurita - dije sonriendo con sorna -dame un abrazo - abrí mis brazos reclamando un abrazo pero nunca llego al contrario sentí una fuerte bofetada q ya había visto venir al = q con la siguiente pero no tenía planeado detenerla pues era justo, sakura necesitaba sacar todo el rencor q sentia contra mí.

Sakura iba hacia la tercera cachetada, pero no una cualquiera, esta contenía chakra y era seguro q me rompía la cara y tampoco tenía planeado detener esa cachetada. Sakura estaba a punto de darle la cachetada a Alicie cuando una mano detuvo a Sakura agarrandola de la muñeca

Para Sakura - dijo el Uchiha con voz queda dándole a entender que parara

Tsk se limito a decir Sakura mientras se safaba bruscamente del agarre del uchiha y salió de la habitacion

De repente me empece a reir secamente sorprendiendo a todospEntro sus cabellos se pudo notar una sonrisa triste

De verdad me odia - susurre - Pero da = … gracias sasuke-kun - dije acercándome demasiado a él hasta abrazarlo.

Sasuke se empezó a tensar x mi cercania. Naruto tenía los ojos en blanco y super abiertos igual q la boca la cual llegaba al suelo de igual forma se encontraba Tsunade. Es gracioso verlos así ¿que haria Naruto y Tsunade si beso a Sasuke?.

No me quede con la duda y de inmediato junte mis labios con los suyos.

Estaba a punto de separarme de el y poder reírme, pero de repente me agarro de la cintura y me beso de nuevo sorprendiéndome, pero no fue un roce como el de hace un momento este es apasionado, duro, exigente. De repente me mordió mi labio superior asiendo q abriera la boca y tuviera el total acceso en mi cavidad.

Naruto tenía un derrame nasal y estaba desmayado mientras , Tsunade trataba de despertar a Naruto.

Después de 5 min, sasuke se separo de mi.

No juegues con fuego Alice - me susurro en el oido, separándose de mi

….12345

Jajaja que no juegue con fuego, pero el todavia no sabe lo que es el verdadero fuego y menos el del infierno

; Y tu no juegues con el infierno - dije mientras lo jalaba de su haori y lo acercaba a mi cara estando a escasos cm de besarnos -que todavía no lo conoces - dije mientras le daba un rodillazo en donde más les duele a los hombres

Vámonos Tsunade - dije mientras levantaba a Naruto del suelo a mis hombros - tenemos que planear algunas cosas

Y sin decir nada más nos salimos de la habitación del hospital, dejando a dentro un adolorido Sasuke.

_**Continuara….**_


End file.
